Come Down With Love
by xdaretobelievex
Summary: When she first meets them Ollie Cowell has no interest in One Direction. What happens when they have to spend 15 weeks together and what happens when her best friends come into the mix.


"Olivia." My dad called me. I walked downstairs and saw my dad standing by the front door. "The contestants are going to be here soon. Make sure you look presentable."

"Ok." I laughed. I should probably explain, my dad is Simon Cowell. I'm his only child, 18 year old Olivia Savannah Cowell. I turned 18 three weeks ago, August 12th.

I'm known by the press, have been for the last few years, I've been romantically linked to Nick and Joe Jonas, Justin Bieber, Gregg Sulkin, Cameron Quiseng, Zach Porter, Micheal Martinez, Nathan Darmody, Dougie Poynter, Cole Sprouse, Alex Pettyfer, Cory Monteith and Sterling Knight. I'd met Sterling, Alex, Cole and Dylan once. I'd met Bieber and Cory a couple of times; we'd exchanged phone numbers and talked occasionally. I was quite good friends with all three Jonas Brothers; I live a couple of hours from Gregg but we hang out a fair bit; when I'm at home in England, rare occasion, I hang out with McFly and when I'm at my usual home with my mum, Ava Cowell, I spend nearly all my time with Allstar Weekend because I've known them for just over two years. I met them before they were famous because my friend heard their music. I'm probably closest to Cameron buy I see Zach as the most brotherly. So I haven't actually dated anyone I've been linked with. No doubt they'll link me to a contestant on the X Factor or two.

I'm in Marbella at the moment because my mum has been doing a book tour, she writes novels and my dad wanted someone to be keeping an eye on me.

"I look presentable don't I dad?" He gave me an unimpressed look. I was wearing the grey Chicago t-shirt I'd stolen off Cameron that covered the shorts I was wearing. I laughed and walked back upstairs. "Only joking." I took out a pair of longer shorts and put them on instead. I walked back downstairs as I heard the door close. I grabbed the green jacket that I stole off Zack, it had a band on one sleeve made up of black and white lines and similar decoration on the wrists and neck. I went downstairs to go on the Apple Mac not my MacBook. I could hear voices coming from outside the house. I went onto YouTube and saw instantly that there was a new video on outerspaceallstar. I clicked on the video it was of Michael pushing Cameron around in a shopping cart.

"Olivia?" My dad called me. I stood up and walked towards the door as my phone went off telling me I had a text.

From: Zach

Did you take my jacket to Marbella?

I typed a reply as I reached the patio door.

To: Zach

No... Maybe... Yup wearing it right now. Tell Cam thanks for the t-shirts. x

"Olivia, these are the eight groups I'm mentoring here, Husstle, The Reason, F.Y.D, Princes and Rogues, Diva Fever, Twem, Belle Amie," I glance at the first seven groups all them were older than me and only Diva Fever and F.Y.D looked like they liked me at all. "And One Direction." I looked at the last group. Five boys, around my age, they were all mucking around by now.

"Hi I'm Ollie." I smiled as my phone went off again.

From: Zach

Which ones did you take?

To: Zach

The green and blue one, the two Chicago ones, the radio Disney one. And I took his green checked shirt. x

From: Zach

He called you a thief and says you need to bring them back.

To: Zach

No can do Detectivo going straight to England. Apparently Dad needs to keep an eye on me after the incident at my 18th x

"Olivia any chance you can extract yourself from your phone long enough to show everyone to their rooms?" My dad asked. It was more him telling me to do it. "Sure." I'd shown everyone to the rooms they had on the first floor but when we ran out of rooms, there were only seven on that floor, I had to take the last group up to my floor.

"So One Direction, you have this room." I opened the door to reveal a room with five beds inside. "Use that bathroom and if you really have to that one." I pointed to their en suite and my bathroom. "Don't use dad's"

"Ok." One of them replied, I wasn't sure which one it was.

"What are your names?" I asked them.

"Harry," the same one spoke again. I thought he was pretty cute. "Liam, Niall, Zayn and Louis." he indicated each boy in turn. They were all really good looking.

"Ok." I smiled as my phone went off again.

From: Cam

It's a good job I'm coming to England in a month. I want my clothes back.

I let out a laugh when I read that. The five boys all gave me a weird look.

To: Cam

I'm not gonna give them back x

"Sorry about that. Anyway I'd recommend the beach if you're looking for anything to do ever."

"Would you be going to?" Harry asked me.

"No. I'd be inside proving my point."

"What point?" Liam asked.

"That I don't want to be here and am going to be as antisocial as possible."

"You don't want to be in Marbella?" Louis sounded surprised.

"No I want to be back home in San Diego with my four best mates but instead I'm in Marbella for two weeks and then England for 12."

"Why?"

"My mum's on a book tour and apparently I can no longer be trusted alone after my spectacular 18th birthday party." I smirked. They all looked like they knew what I'd been talking about, it did make the news. I hadn't even done anything that bad, I'd just got maybe a little too drunk and let the house get a tiny bit trashed.

"Can't you stay with your best mates?"

"No apparently that's not a good idea either." I shrugged. "They're coming to England in a few weeks and staying for a while with me so all is good. Anyway I'm going to continue my antisocialness" I walked back into my room and picked up my iPad. I went onto Twitter and posted a tweet.

Ollie_Cowell: Missing my four best mates ZachAllstar MichaelAllstar NathanAllstar and TheDillon. And that weirdo CameronAllstar. Marbella's no fun!


End file.
